1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a working machine having at least two control levers that are each operatively connected, via an actuation unit, to at least one respective control device, the actuation unit including a switching device with which the assignment between control levers and control devices can be interchanged, the switching device having at least four levers, of which two levers are respectively assigned to a control lever, and of these two levers each assigned to a control lever one is immediately connected to a control device assigned thereto via a first pendulum support, and each lever connected immediately to the control device is capable of being pivoted synchronously with the lever that is connected indirectly to the control device and that is assigned to the other control lever.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such switching devices are optionally available in various countries for various working machines. Essentially, this means that for example the function “raise or lower lifter arm” of a mechanical shovel can be interchanged with the function “raise or lower bucket arm.” This is required in particular in order to be able to adapt the controlling of a machine to the habits of an operator. After a switchover, the bucket arm, previously actuated using the left control lever, can then be actuated using the right control lever. A switchover of the function “raise lifter arm and lower lifter arm” takes place in the same manner, from the right control lever to the left control lever. A device of the type described above is known for example from JP 6-081371 A; in this device, the interchanging of the assignment between control levers and control devices takes place through the attachment of different brackets. If the brackets are attached properly, then the respective lever connected immediately to the control device is synchronously pivotable with the lever that is not connected immediately to the control device and that is assigned to the other control lever. A similar device is also known from JP 61-072137 A.
However, in the known devices having mechanical pre-controlling, a switchover is always associated with significant outlay, because a special tool is required for this purpose, resulting in significant outlay of work and time. Currently, a switchover not requiring tools is possible only in devices having hydraulic pre-controlling, through a switchover via a valve. Such devices having hydraulic pre-controlling are however not the subject matter of the present invention.